


The Greengrass Sisters

by pinkwildcat94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Sacred Twenty Eight, Sisters, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, foreshadowing Drastoria, sacred 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwildcat94/pseuds/pinkwildcat94
Summary: Raised to be poised, well-mannered and decent at all times, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were groomed to be the most perfect girls in the Wizarding World, especially among the Sacred 28. While Daphne is doing whatever it takes to keep the Greengrass name in tact and maintain their social status, Astoria yearns for something more in life.





	The Greengrass Sisters

The Greengrass sisters. They are daughters to diplomat Hyperion Greengrass and his wife, Giselle Greengrass. They were raised to be poised, well-mannered and decent girls, each possessing their own sets of traits and skills. The Greengrass parents had big plans for their daughters and hope to have them marry off the highly respectable families among the Wizarding World.

Many members of the Greengrass lineage are known to be alumnis from the Slytherin house in Hogwarts, though some family members were also known to be sorted to Ravenclaw from time to time. As political figures for generations, the Greengrass lineage usually stands neutral in the war between good magic versus the dark arts, granting them automatic immunity when conflict arises. Hyperion Greengrass is also known as one of the figures in the Ministry that bridges the muggle world and the Wizarding World but never letting both sides cross paths so often. He was often the man to come to in order to help to avoid conflict.

Raising two daughters, Hyperion and Giselle unintentionally each have favoured different daughters. Giselle was very fond of Daphne due to her gifted abilities, talents and manners which make her quite a good candidate for when courting season kicks in when she's older. She believes that Daphne's beauty and graceness will take the Wizarding World by storm. Hyperion is drawn to Astoria's natural intelligence even at a young age. She always had a great curiosity for things around her. While she possesses beauty that would rival her older sister, it is at times clouded by her stubbornness and naivety about life.

Both girls knew that their parents favoured the other and somewhat resented each other for it, thinking what qualities they lacked to not get one of their parents' attention. Astoria sees Daphne as the most precious child they have. She is after all the heir to their family's legacy and vastly talented in many areas to which Astoria lacked. It helps considering Daphne wasn't the carrier of their family curse.

Although Daphne loves her little sister, growing up, she noticed how naturally easy Astoria attracted attention to herself without even trying. Astoria is vastly intelligent and sensible, and Daphne foresees the day where her dear little sister might even overtake her in the beauty department as she matures.

The Greengrass sisters were rivals in their own way. Both craving of validation from their parents. Both trying to make up for what they lacked. It was a silence rivalry. None of them pointed it out but both knew what was really going on.

When it was time to tutor his daughters to prepare for Hogwarts, Hyperion didn't hire an educator, he decided to teach them himself. During this time, Daphne was 10 and Astoria was 8. It was supposed to be a one-on-one tutoring session between Hyperion and Daphne, but Astoria didn't want to feel left out and stayed at first to observe their lessons. Sooner later, Hyperion notices how quickly Astoria picked up on spells, charms and flying and decided to induct in too.

This of course made Daphne uneasy. How could her little sister, who is two years her junior, could be on the same par as her in magic? What would people say if they find out?

Daphne trained five times as harder than she ever did, wanting to proof that she was the better witch. At times, she finds herself subtly sabotaging Astoria's efforts during lessons and always finding a way to one-up her own sister. When they're not having lessons, Astoria was always seen practicing her magic using their father's old wand to which Daphne decides to distract her by any means she can. She even at times come into Astoria's room and hides the wand from her so that she would have no choice but the miss lessons.

Astoria however was not dumb. She knew what her big sister was doing but she did not understand why. Shouldn't they both be supporting one another instead of putting each other down? But at young age, she thought this was what the norm was. She would at times enter her sister's room and take her notes that she took.

Family meals were tensed. Neither of them speaking nor even make eye contact with one another unless they really have to. Seeing her father and Astoria growing closer than ever, Daphne had no choice but turn to their mother. She vented time and time again that Astoria was intruding with her lessons with their father and shouldn't be allowed to join them.

Giselle held onto her oldest daughter close to her chest and comforted her, "If you think Astoria is good, then you should strive to be better. Use this life experience as a test, my darling. Are you going to cry and give up every time someone, not just your sister, is better at you at something? Of course not. You should always be better."

When Astoria started attending Hogwarts, Daphne was surprised at how quickly Astoria adapted to her new environment. Daphne heard stories from the older students who recounted about how clingy their younger siblings would be during the first few months of school. Daphne expected it would be the same for her case. Astoria made her own friends quickly, mostly ones outside Slytherin no less. Witnessing this, she feels rather empty inside knowing that her little sister doesn't need her.

As she grows older, Astoria always had this fascination of the muggle world. She never understood why the pureblood families she was often associated with despise them, calling them 'mudbloods,' a term she grew to dislike. Not that it matters. She was not allowed to express her distaste of pureblood ideals, having to be neutral at all times.

Her chance to visit the muggle world came at the age of 15 during summer when her father was called for a meeting with the Prime Minister of muggle Britain. She begged to come along on the trip and he obliged. Daphne wanted nothing to do with muggle world and stayed at home with their mother during the school break and hanging out with her fellow Slytherin friends like Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zambini and the infamous Draco Malfoy. Daphne offered Astoria to come along with them instead of going to the muggle realm but Astoria declined, not wanting to hang out with those Slytherins.

"You were hardly around the common room since you started attending Hogwarts and now you're going to be a third year. Please, stay and get to know my friends. It will be fun. We are going to our summer home in Greece. You love that place," Daphne offered enthusiastically.

"Aren't those friends of yours constantly parading around like they own the establishment and think they have the right to put others down?"

"It's not like that all the time. They aren't always mean as you might think."

"They made buttons to put down Harry Potter and they support other schools during the Triwizard Tournament even though we have two students competing on our side. Pansy Parkinson made fun of a girl because of her hair and Draco Malfoy faked a serious injury just so to have a hippogriff killed because he didn't 'bond' with it," Astoria reminded her.

"They're my  _friends_ , Astoria."

"Your  _friends_ use words like 'mudbloods' to insult our muggleborn school mates. They think just because they're purebloods, they can get away with it. And I know for a fact that you don't like the word either," Astoria pointed out. "So thank you for the offer, Daphne, but I don't want to surround myself with people like that."

There was a long pause after Astoria listed down her words, Daphne took a deep breath and prepared to walk out of the room, "You would rather be in the muggle realm and surround yourself with  _filthy_  muggles than with your own kind here?"

"Muggles are not filthy. Just because they're different from us, it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with them," Astoria stood her ground.

"Very well,  _dear sister_ ," Daphne said coldly. Both girls often use the term 'dear sister' to express their discontent with one another as opposed to using it as a form of affection. "I'd be careful out there if I were you."

The muggle realm was everything Astoria hoped to see. During the first two days there, Astoria and her father toured with a wizard tour guide of London where they got to ride the London Eye, the red double decker bus and the Tube where she got to get on an escalator for the first time. In the evening, they got to watch a musical called 'Mamma Mia!' of which Astoria simply enjoyed and couldn't stop humming to the words of the songs.

On the third day, however, her father had meetings to attend to and told Astoria to stay and order anything from room service as she pleases. However, she was not allowed to leave the hotel premises. There was only so much she could do at the hotel. Sure, there was spa facilities and a beautiful swimming pool but she felt so isolated from the world out there just waiting for her.

After her father left for his meetings on the fourth day, she grabbed her small bag and visited some places on her own. She ended up in Columbia Road Flower Market where she was surrounded by endless streams of beautiful flowers. As she was sniffing a certain flower, someone handed one to her. His name is Wren and he is 17. His mother was the one who owned the stall she was currently in. His mother quickly identified her as part of the Wizarding World and revealed that she's a half-blood witch herself. Her son, Wren, however did not inherit any of her magical ability, not that he minds. He was happy with who he already is.

Astoria was very smittened by Wren. He told her things about flowers and everything she wanted to know about London and muggles in general. Astoria had never liked a boy before. She always knew that someday she'll be betrothed to someone so she didn't care to consider dating. Wren was the first guy she knew that never brought up his or her's social status and it genuinely felt that he was making an effort to connect with her.

She continued seeing Wren the following days while making sure she's back at the hotel before her father does by checking his itinerary. Astoria loved how easy it is with Wren. Observing the courtships of purebloods had always been somewhat awkward in Astoria's eyes. She didn't understand why two people are always forced to be together by their parents whereas love should come naturally.

She learned that Wren wants to travel the world someday and help people. The muggle world isn't all that perfect. There were people living in poverty and society is separated by social classes and status. Astoria pointed out that it isn't all that different from where she comes from. Wren once mentioned that his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps in the family business but he decides to create his own path.

"I wish I could do whatever I want," Astoria sighed.

"Why don't you?" Wren asked.

"It's complicated."

"Because you're a pureblood?"

Astoria nodded, "It's not that easy. I have expectations to live up to. I'm always told to keep in line."

"Is life really worth living if you don't live it your way though?" Wren asked her rhetorically. "What do you  _want_  to do?"

Astoria contemplated about it for a moment. No one has ever asked her what she wanted to do. Everyone in her life was already planned for. She didn't think she had the option to do whatever she wants without getting caught.

"Same as you. I want to help people too. I want to help whoever I can, in whichever way I can," Astoria confessed. This was the first time she ever told anyone this.

"Good. Now from here on out, whatever decision you make should revolve around that ambition," Wren responded, holding her hand.

Astoria couldn't help but smile at the corniness of that line and the fact that she was holding hands with him, "You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is," Wren replied as they finger intertwined with one another.

"And I also want to able to see goodness people. Because I don't believe everyone is all bad," she added.

"You think bad people can be good if they want to?"

"I do," she replied, without hesitation. "Growing up, I observe that people act they way they do out of fear. This is rather common in the pureblood community. It's sad to see it honestly. I hope to see change and hope that these people come to their senses sooner or later. After all, we can't live in fear forever, right?"

Wren smiled, "Right. You're a clever girl, Astoria. I like that about you. The world needs people like you."

Astoria and Wren continued talking, laughing and soon held hands. They went to this place called Italian Gardens and sat at a bench where Wren gave Astoria her first kiss. It was slow, sweet and a promise for something more. It all turned sour when Hyperion turned up out of nowhere and grabbed Astoria away from the boy.

"I am disappointed at how you disobeyed me, Astoria. Do you have any idea what it feels like to come back to the suite and find out you're not there? You could have got into a lot of trouble. You are to never see that boy ever again, you hear me?" Hyperion entailed at her angrily.

"He knows about wizards and witches. His mother is part of our world which makes him part of it too," Astoria pointed out.

"He's nothing but a squib!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Do you know what will happen to our family name if the press got a hold of you going out with a squib? The Greengrass will be shunned with a scandal, or worse," Hyperion told her.

"But we're diplomats, Papa. Aren't we supposed to be neutral in all parties?"

" _I'M_  the diplomat, Astoria. Not you. You need to stay in line."

"Papa, what exactly are you afraid will happen?" Astoria wanted to know.

"You cannot socialize with a squib or any other muggles, you hear me?" Hyperion ordered. "It's not how things are done, especially in a time like this. You could have been in deep trouble."

"From what?"

Her father sighed, "Not from what, Astoria, from  _whom._ "

Even though she was forced to stop seeing Wren, they still wrote letters to one another, even as she went back to Hogwarts. She misses him and was actually starting to fall in love with him every day. Somehow word did get around that Astoria is seeing a muggle and as a Slytherin pureblood, it was more than frown-upon. Whenever she enters a room, people would start to whisper. Then one day, her sister got a hold of her letters.

"What is all of this? Love letters from a muggle? Astoria what were you thinking?" Daphne confronted her.

Astoria took the letter the Daphne threw at her and hugged it to her chest, "They're not love letters, Daphne. Just letters, like a pen pal."

"This is not allowed for us, Astoria," Daphne reminded her. "Do you have any idea what will happen if people find out the rumors were true! That you, a Greengrass, is dating a muggle."

"Those rumors were spread because of you. I saw you eavesdropping on Mama and Papa that night I came home. You told Pansy who told the entire of Slytherin so that they would isolate me and call me a blood traitor."

"Fine. I did tell her about it, but I did not think to she would tell everybody, Astoria. Let alone call you that."

"Well it's too late for sorry, isn't it?"

Daphne took out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Astoria as she backs up to a wall, "Stop writing to this muggle or else. I am warning you, Astoria. End this little fling or face terrible consequences."

Astoria still didn't listen and continued writing back. It made her happy seeing her owl sending her a letter. She had to be smart about it in order to hide it from Daphne. That is until one day her parents had some of their house elves come to her dorm room and confiscate all the letters she kept hidden. They also informed her that she was banned her from her use of her owl. She was never to write any letters to anyone ever again.

She knew exactly who would do this to her. In rage of anger, Astoria passed a message one of the house elves to be sent to her parents. She tattled about Daphne's inappropriate love affair with Theodore Nott, a boy whom their parents have yet to approve of either girl dating. Astoria once caught the two getting very handsy in a classroom.

One day as she was practicing piano by herself in the music room, Daphne stormed in the room, almost knocking Astoria's fingers with the cover.

"Are you mad?! You could have chopped my fingers off!"

Daphne grabbed Astoria by her uniform to face her directly, "You told Mama and Papa about my relationship with Theodore Nott didn't you?!"

Astoria smiled evenly, "It's hardly a relationship if all you're doing is snogging in custodial closets and empty classrooms."

"So, it was you."

"I didn't say I did. You two weren't even trying to be quiet about it which in my opinion is not very classy of you as a Greengrass,  _dear sister_. Mama would be very disappointed in you," Astoria taunted her. "But don't worry, you'll get used to that. I know I have."

Daphne took out a wand and conjured a spell towards Astoria, causing her to be thrown stacked chairs. Astoria got back up to her feet while grabbing her wand and simply smirked, "Hurts doesn't it? Our parents not approving the boy you like. Now you know how it feels, Daphne."

"At least I didn't fall in love with a good for nothing squib!" Daphne challenged.

"As opposed to snogging a future Death Eater?" Astoria responded evenly.

Daphne conjured out another spell to hurt Astoria but Astoria blocked it with defence spells. They continued going at it until it attracted the attention of some students passing by. It was no secret that Daphne's magical ability was much stronger than Astoria's however Daphne notices how Astoria isn't even trying to fight, only using defensive spells.

Astoria soon has had enough and disarmed Daphne's wand and started targeting sparks towards Daphne until she was cornered. Daphne catapulted towards Astoria until they were both of the ground and Daphne grabbed her wand. Both of them stood up immediately, pointing their wands at one another.

The fight was broken by Professor Snape who disarmed both their wands and summoned them to his hands. He ordered both of them to go to his Potions classroom for further investigation. As both girls make their way, Daphne started to notice Astoria's heavy breathing. Her lips were pale and she wouldn't stop coughing. Those were signs of Astoria's curse acting up. But she didn't do anything...and she didn't know why.

Both girls explained what happened and Professor Snape punished them by confiscating their wands and giving them detention. As they were exiting the classroom, Astoria dropped to the floor and started coughing up blood. Astoria has never coughed up blood before. She stared at her hands in shocked, not sure what was happening. She started coughing uncontrollably as Daphne held onto her tightly while shouting at Professor Snape to do something.

The last thing Astoria heard before everything went dark was her sister's voice calling for her to not close her eyes.

Astoria gain consciousness in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. She hears Madam Pomfrey talking to four figures standing by her bed. She recognized two of them as Daphne and Professor Snape and eventually recognized the other two were her parents. Turns out the fight she and Daphne had taken a toll on her body. Growing up with the family curse, Astoria was used to not being able to partake in activities that exert a lot of force on her body.

"I'm afraid very soon her blood malediction will just take over her body as she grows older. To be honest with you Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, I don't know if she'll live until old age and with no cure at the moment...," said Madam Pomfrey.

"This is hardly any news. Other healers and Mediwizards we brought her to said the same thing," Giselle responded solemnly.

"She'll be stable soon. She lost a lot of blood but she'll feel better in a few weeks or so," Madam Pomfrey added.

"Thank you for your help," Hyperion replied.

As soon as the Madam Pomfrey discharged her, her parents brought her home to recover further. The recovery took more than a week. In fact, it's almost a month already. She hated being trapped in her manor where she is being watched all the time.

By this time, everyone in school got a hold of the big Greengrass sisters brawl with Daphne having the face the music the most. Daphne heard a lot of rumors about their fight but one she wasn't fond of was that she intended to kill her own sister. Yes, she was furious at her sister did to her, but she never wanted to kill Astoria. However, she did feel responsible for the outcome to Astoria.

"So is your sister not coming to school anymore, Daphne?" Tracey Davis asked.

"She's still recovering at our home," Daphne replied absentmindedly.

No one knew about Astoria's curse with the blood malediction. Her mother thinks that it might jeopardize Astoria's chances of ever being courted when she's an adult. No parent wants their child to marry a sick, fragile person.

"Your sister sounds weak. There wasn't even bloodshed," Pansy Parkinson commented.

"Maybe she's just ashamed," Tracey suggested. "What do you expect from a  _muggle-lover_?"

All of the people Daphne referred to as friends laughed at Tracey's remark. She had to stop herself from hexing them for making such accusations and calling her sister weak. Even though she had her problems with Astoria, they were first and foremost sisters. Sure, they have this silent competition going on but Daphne deeply cares for Astoria and would die before she lets anything happen to her. Still, she felt guilty for not writing to her at all since she was sent home.

"Do the two of you ever plan what you say before you do?" Daphne asked. "One day it might get you in trouble."

Pansy raised her eyebrows, "What's your deal, Daph? Upset because your Mama and Papa told you to stop being slutty?"

"Well at least I'm not so desperate as to pin over one arsehole who hardly have any interest in me," Daphne spatted back.

"Careful, D. Or else," Pansy warned her.

"Or else what? The last time I remember, it is not your father who's a diplomat. Just one simple letter and I can expose your family's dirty little secrets to the Ministry and you, along with your family, will be thrown into Azkaban in matter of seconds," Daphne threatened her. "Never call my sister weak ever again."

Seconds later, Draco joined their little gathering. "What are you guys talking about?" Draco asked as he took a seat next Blaise even though there was an empty space for him next to Pansy.

"Little Greengrass," Blaise answered as he knew the atmosphere was still tensed with Daphne and Pansy.

"Who?"

"Daphne's little sister. She's a third year. The one who came back rather stunning after school break," Blaise replied again.

"Careful, only worthy guys whom their parents approve can court after the Greengrass sisters. Am I right?" Pansy said as she looked at Daphne, giving her a knowing look about her relationship with Theodore Nott.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Daphne," Draco commented as he leaned forward with interest. "Why have I not seen her before? Is she as  _fun_ as you?" he teased.

"You two just don't cross paths," Daphne shrugged. "She's a Slytherin, Draco. I would expect the 'Prince of Slytherin' take more notice of his fellow housemates. On second thought, maybe you two  _shouldn't_  cross paths after all. You'll make her sick to her stomach."

Daphne got up and left the room. She couldn't bear to hear anymore slander and comments regarding her sister. She was going to write to Astoria even if it's the last thing she does. Rivalry or not, she was going to apologize and ask how her sister is doing. Nothing good can come out of some petty sibling rivalry. She hears stories about how siblings sorted into Slytherin break apart easily like Andromeda Black and her sisters. The last thing she wants is for her and Astoria to be part of a cruel system.

"What's her deal?" Draco scoffed as she saw Daphne walks away. "If this sister of hers is anything like her, maybe I don't want to meet her at all."


End file.
